


Messing With Granger

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Half-Blood Prince, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out for a late night stroll, Draco stumples upon Granger spying on the Weasel and Lavendar. He decides to have a little fun and push all her buttons until she snaps. But when things get out of his control, she's screaming his name for another reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing With Granger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a birthday present for one of my friends. I asked her what she wanted and she told me a Draco/Hermione fic with UST and verbal sparring, but also said that some smut would be a great perk.

It was in the late hours of the night when everyone else was in their common rooms that Draco Malfoy liked Hogwarts the best. It was in these quiet hours that he took advantage of the stillness and wandered about the castle, despite all the rules about such nighttime strolls.  
  
He rarely met anyone during these walks about the castle, but every now and then he’d see someone else out of bed.  
  
Tonight it was Hermione Granger, the know-it-all with frizzy brown hair.  
  
Usually, he’d turn and hurry away before she could cop her Prefect attitude and tell him to return to his common room, but there was something strange about the she was crouched down by a classroom door.  
  
At first he’d thought she’d been tying her shoe, but after a minute he realized that even Ron Weasley could tie his shoes faster than that.  
  
Curious, he quietly made his way down the corridor until he too was able to get a better view. Standing less than two feet behind her, he realized that she was looking through the crack of an ajar door, spying on the couple inside. The couple’s identities were revealed when the guy, ‘ol Weasel himself, leaned into the moon light and these days, wherever Weasel was, Lavender Brown was nearby.  
  
Draco felt a smirk stretch across his face. Granger was so focused on what was happening in the classroom that she hadn’t acknowledged his presence; if she even knew he was there.  
  
It was time to have some fun.  
  
“I never took you for a voyeur, Granger,” he muttered only loud enough for her to hear.  
  
He had to bite back his laughter when she spun around so quickly she fell to the stone floor. He watched as she scrambled to her feet and couldn’t wait for the verbal sparring that would undoubtedly be coming his way.  
  
“What are you doing out of bed, Malfoy?” She hissed.  
  
“Why aren’t you?” He asked, tucking his hands in the pockets of his pants. “And why aren’t _they_?”  
  
“Ron and I are Prefects,” she retorted. “And I was just reminding them that -”  
  
“No need to lie, Granger,” he cut her off. “I caught you spying on them, remember?” He smirked as she shifted uncomfortably. “You didn’t even hear me come up. You were too busy pretending it was you he was snogging, weren’t you?”  
  
Instead of reacting to that, like he had hoped she would, she had turned and started walking away. If she thought that that would stop him, she was mistaken. He was going to get a rise out of her, one way or the other.  
  
“I bet your fingers were in your panties, weren’t they, Granger?” He said, once he had caught up to her. “Did you pretend they were Weasel’s fingers getting you off?”  
  
To his disbelief, she ignored him again and turned and headed for the stairs. She wanted to play that way, did she? Game on.  
  
“You know, if you just told the Weasel that you wanted him to finger you, he would, well, you know, once he found the right hole.”  
  
Her usually mouthy mouth remained silent. Damn Granger. He wasn’t going to let her beat him.  
  
“Then again, maybe he’d rather stick it into a bird with juicy tits instead of a know-it-all with mosquito bites.”  
  
Still on the stairs, he nearly ran into her when she stopped suddenly. She turned around, one step above him, and glared at him.  
  
This was more like it! He forced himself not to rub his hands together in excitement for the lashing he was about to get.  
  
“My _breasts_ are not that small,” she informed him.  
  
“I’d have to see them myself to believe that,” he retorted.  
  
“I wouldn’t allow you the pleasure,” Granger replied. “And as for _Ron_ , he can be with whoever he wants to be with. As can I.”  
  
Damn, he frowned as she turned and hurried up the rest of the steps. He thought he’d had her for a minute there.  
  
He refused to give up; he wanted to hear her yell, damn it! He raced up the stairs and found her checking a broom cupboard for students.  
  
 _Perfect_.  
  
Smirking, he closed the distance between them, slipped his hand over her mouth and pulled her into the cupboard with him. It wasn’t until he had her pressed against the wall, his hand still over her mouth, that he pulled his wand out and closed the door, sealing it in the process.  
  
“Ow!” He yanked his hand off her mouth. “You bit me!”  
  
“You deserved it,” she retorted. “Now let me go.”  
  
“You don’t mean that,” he smirked, pressing his body closer to hers. “You said you were free to see anyone you wanted.”  
  
“I am, but I sure as hell didn’t mean you.”  
  
“You sure about that, Granger?” His eyes found hers in the dark. “I’m the hottest guy in our year and you’re the hottest girl.”  
  
“What happened to me being a know-it-all with mosquito bites for tits?”  
  
“I never said _I_ had a problem with small tits,” he whispered into her ear before kissing just below her ear.  
  
He heard her breath in quickly and smirked, she liked that did she? He kissed her there again and, after she let out a broken moan, realized that she wasn’t the only one enjoying things; his pants were beginning to feel too tight.  
  
He was at a crossroads: go in for the kill and see how far she’d let him go before snapping or cut his losses and run?  
  
When she shifted slightly, causing her body to come into contact with his throbbing member, they both become very aware of the situation and he decided to go in for the kill. He pressed his lower body against hers, so she could feel just how hard he was.  
  
“Draco, we can’t,” she whispered unconvincingly.  
  
“You’re wrong, we can,” he said, his lips hovering just above hers. “You don’t think Ron would stop this close to having sex because of you, do you?” He moved one of his hands to one of her breasts and squeezed it; definitely bigger than a mosquito bite. “He’s got urges, Granger. You won’t take care of them, so he had to find someone else who would.” He squeezed her other breast, which resulted in another broken moan from her. “But you have urges, too, don’t you, Granger? So who takes care of you?”  
  
“My- my hand,” she stammered.  
  
His manhood grew unimaginably harder at her confession. He was losing ground; he needed to remain in control.  
  
“Show me,” he demanded.  
  
“No, I can’t,” she shook her head.  
  
His eyes met hers as his hand slid down her body and stopped at the hem of her skirt.  
  
“Can I, Hermione?” His voice was just above a whisper.  
  
Did he really just beg Hermione—no, _Granger_ —to let him finger her? What the hell was wrong with him?!  
  
Then it happened, she nodded her head and parted her legs.  
  
This was it, he had to decide now. Stay or go? He blocked out the part of his brain that told him to go and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
She seemed surprised, but after a little coaxing, her lips parted and his tongue slithered into her mouth. There was something about the clumsy way she kissed that turned him on; surely, she had snogged a guy before, right?  
  
He felt her hands reach around to the nape of his neck and lock together, inviting him to come closer, but he resisted. He couldn’t let her take control of the situation; he had to get her screaming his name then he had to leave before he did anything stupid.  
  
“Turn around,” he ordered after breaking the kiss.  
  
To his amazement, she did as she was told without a word. Nor did she say anything when he positioned her so her hands were on the wall and she was slightly bent over with her arse up.  
  
He closed his eyes and took a ragged breath; he had to remain calm and not get caught up in the moment. This was about making her mad; nothing else.  
  
He pulled the back of her skirt up then ran his fingers over her arse until he got to the sensitive area between her legs. He ran a finger over her clothed womanhood and could feel the heat radiating from her.  
  
Momentarily forgetting his goal to make her suffer, he slipped his hand under her white panties and ran his fingers over her slick sex. Either she had gotten really turned on by him picking on her or she had been fingering herself when he’d caught her earlier.  
  
“Draco, please.”  
  
He nearly came undone at the way she said his name.  
  
It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be undoing her.  
  
In one fluid motion, he yanked her panties down to her ankles then shoved a finger into her. The squeal that escaped her lips at his roughness encouraged him. Part of him wanted to kneel down and lick her until she came, but his pride wouldn’t let him ever kneel down to her, not even for sex.  
  
“More.”  
  
He slipped a second finger into her folds then noticed that one of her hands had left the wall and was now massaging her bud. He started to pull his fingers out to punish her for that, but she snapped her legs closed, trapping him.  
  
“I _need_ more,” she said, firmly. “I need _you_ , Draco.”  
  
There it was. She was begging him. That’s what he wanted. Mission accomplished. Right?  
  
He caught her eye when she looked over her shoulder and he knew he couldn’t walk away from this.  
  
“I need both hands to do this,” he told her and she released his other hand.  
  
He undid his pants then pulled them and his boxers down, freeing his hard manhood. He cast a protection charm then positioned the tip just outside her entrance.  
  
“Hands on the wall and don’t move them, Hermione,” he ordered.  
  
He waited until her hand was back on the wall before he pushed into her. He remained still as her body adjusted to his girth then he began to pump in and out of her. She matched him thrust for thrust and as he grew closer to his released, he slipped his hand around her waist and circled his finger over her nub.  
  
That was all it took for her to cry out and for her walls to clamp down around his manhood. Her body shook as she rode through her climax and brought his along with it.  
  
Spent, he pulled out of her and took a step back, tucking himself back into his pants. What had he just done?  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw her pull her panties back up then turn around.  
  
It wasn’t until his eyes met hers that he realized the only thing that could make the situation better was if he had seen her tits.  
  
He mentally slapped himself. He had just fucked Granger! It didn’t matter if he saw her tits or not. He had allowed her to distract him; allowed her to call all the shots.  
  
Yet, maybe it wasn’t over. Maybe he could still get her to yell at him.  
  
He reached over and yanked the two sides of her button down shirt apart.  
  
“Draco!” She exclaimed as the buttons flew.  
  
He ignored her and pushed her bra up, revealing her small, but pert tits. Unable to stop himself, he leaned over and captured a nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue then biting down on it softly. He repeated the process with the other nipple then forced himself to back away.  
  
“Thanks for the fuck, Granger,” he winked. “I’ll be sure to mention to the Weasel how easy you are.”  
  
 _Slap_.  
  
Ouch! His cheek stung, but he refused to let her see that it had hurt.  
  
He threw her a cocky grin then exited the broom cupboard. He took shortcuts to the Slytherin common room and didn’t stop until he was safely inside.  
  
He mentally punished himself for letting her get to him. He could never let that happen again. Never. And he had to do something about her; if she told anybody what happened between them in the broom cupboard he was screwed.  
  
“Where have you been?”  
  
Draco smirked as he turned and saw his friend Pansy Parkinson standing in the middle of the common room in her robe.  
  
“What happened to your face, Draco?”  
  
“Had a run in with Granger,” he replied as an idea formed in his mind. “Caught her going down on a guy in a classroom and she slapped me.”  
  
“Granger? _Hermione_ Granger?”  
  
“The one and only,” he nodded. “Well I’m going to go to bed. Please don’t tell anyone, ok? I’d hate for it to get around school that she enjoys giving blow jobs.”  
  
He headed to his dorm room knowing full well that Pansy wouldn’t be able to keep a piece of gossip that juicy a secret.  
  
Pansy didn’t let him down. The rumor had spread like wildfire. He had heard several different versions of it, by lunch time, and he had refused to confirm or deny anything people asked in regards to the situation.  
  
He had been listening to one version of the rumor that had Granger going down on a teacher, when Lavender stormed into the Great Hall and headed straight for the Weasel.  
  
“YOU LYING, CHEATING PRAT!” Her voice filled the hall. “IT WAS YOU LAST NIGHT WITH _HER_ WASN’T IT?!”  
  
A loud slap echoed through the hall before the Weasel had a chance to defend himself.  
  
“WE’RE DONE, RON WEASLEY! DONE!” She shouted before picking up a cup of pumpkin juice and throwing it in Granger’s face. “YOU ARE A SLUT, HERMIONE GRANGER!”  
  
Draco snickered into his hand as Lavender fled, leaving the Great Hall silent. That had been better than he had planned; especially the last part since Granger’s white shirt was now orange and clingy. He was pretty sure that if he’d been sitting where the Weasel was, he’d be able to see her nipples.  
  
He forced his eyes away from her chest and found hers. He sent her a wink then got up and left the Great Hall. There was nothing better than pissing off Granger.


End file.
